


Aburrimiento

by Malale



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Andy is nervous, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sid is pushy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo peor del mundo es que Sid se aburra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aburrimiento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/gifts).



> [Originalmente publicado el 12-08-2010. Re-editado]
> 
> PWP, porno, escenas de sexo entre dos chicos. Andy tiene unos 18 años. Eso en mi país no es ser menor de edad, pero no me pillo las manos por si acaso.

 

Lo peor del mundo es que Sid se aburra. Porque Sid odia estar aburrido y en cuanto se le ocurre que es lo que quiere hacer, no para hasta conseguirlo.

-Chupame la polla.

-¿Qué?

 

Andy gira su silla de escritorio, apartando por primera vez en toda la tarde sus ojos del boceto que debía entregar a su profesor mañana. Sid sigue tumbado en su cama, con las botas en la colcha y los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

-Que me chupes la polla. Que me la comas. Que te la metas en la boca. ¿Tengo que hacerte un diagrama para que lo entiendas?

 

Patea la pata de la cama con un gruñido de frustración y le suelta un “ _No tiene gracia_ ” antes de volver al trabajo. No se da cuenta que Sid no estaba bromeando. Ni se lo plantea hasta que escucha el pestillo de la puerta. Camina hacia él, vuelve a girar la silla y lo atrapa dejando las manos en el reposabrazos. Desde ese ángulo Sid parece muy alto, muy grande. Y a Andy se le para un poco la respiración.

-Yo te lo he hecho a ti. Varias veces.- Andy se pone rojo al instante sólo con pensarlo. Con el recuerdo de la boca abrasante de Sid rodeándolo por completo mientras le introducía un tercer dedo empapado en lubricante. –No veo porque no puedes hacerlo tú.

-Sid, estoy ocupado…

-Quiero. Tu boca. En mi polla- dice. Los ojos de color oliva muy cerca de los suyos. Andy no entiende porque la boca se le llena de saliva de golpe.

 

Sid no espera una contestación y lo levanta de la silla. Lo lleva hasta la cama y se sienta al borde, con Andy aun de pie entre sus piernas y firmemente agarrado por los antebrazos. No sabe a que está esperando el niñato. Él lleva toda la tarde viéndolo mordisquear sus lápices, juguetear con los bolígrafos en sus labios. Nadie puede culparlo, si lo ha estado provocando de esa manera.

-¿Se puede saber a que esperas?

-Sid, no… no voy…- Andy tartamudea, nervioso. Sus pecas han desaparecido, como siempre que se pone tan rojo.

-¿Por qué no?- gruñe. Casi suena ofendido o herido.

-¡Sid, por favor!- Andy cree que se morirá de la vergüenza si esta situación se sigue manteniendo durante mucho rato. -¡No puedo! ¡Nunca… nunca he…!

-Ya lo sé- le corta. Es algo que Sid siempre ha tenido muy presente. Que Andy tiene diecisiete años y él ha sido el primero que lo ha besado, que lo ha lamido, que lo ha abierto. –Yo te enseñaré como. Arrodíllate.

-Sid- se queja, casi en un lloriqueo. No puede hacer eso, no puede.

-Arrodíllate- vuelve a decirlo, con la voz un poco más suave. Casi no parece una orden.

                 

Andy lo obedece, con las manos en las rodillas del otro. Nota el bulto contra los vaqueros amplios del moreno.

-Si no me gusta, pararé- le advierte. Sid sonríe torcido, de medio lado, como suele hacerlo.

-Te gustará- promete.

 

Los ojos azules del universitario reflejan duda y su mano tiembla un poco cuando pasa la palma contra la entrepierna de Sid. Está muy duro. Andy no comprende como puede estar tan excitado sin haber hecho nada antes, pero Sid siempre está lleno de energía.

Le desabrocha el pantalón con torpeza y traga ante el bulto que casi asoma por los calzoncillos negros; por la punta que humedece la tela. Lo baja un poco, con la yema de los dedos y lo libera del todo. Es raro. Andy ha tenido el miembro de Sid en la mano. Lo ha tenido en su interior. Pero nunca lo ha tenido a un palmo de su cara, tan de cerca. Y es estúpido, pero ahora que lo esta viendo con tanta claridad le parece demasiado grande como para que haya entrado en él.

-Puedes dejar de admirar mi polla y pasar a cosas mayores, ¿eh?- le increpa con diversión, devolviéndolo a la realidad. La dura y vergonzante realidad.

-Yo tengo… que coger los condones…

-Sin condones, Andy. Te lo he dicho. Quiero tu boca en mi polla.

-Ni hablar.

-Andy- advierte con poca paciencia. El otro gruñe. No es que sea muy fan de los condones el tampoco, pero es lo más higiénico. Sabe que Sid está limpio, confía en él (Dios sabrá porque) en ese aspecto. De lo que no se fía es de lo que termine haciendo en su boca.

-Como te corras dentro, te mato- le advierte intentando parecer amenazante. Sid se ríe, porque parece un crío enfurruñado.

-Lámela- ordena suave. –Desde la punta hasta la base. Sobre todo la punta. Pero lame toda la piel.

 

Andy lo mira a los ojos, vuelve a mirar el miembro erguido delante de él y se humedece los labios. Rodea con los dedos el tronco, saca un poco la lengua.

Y lame la punta.

 

Es raro. Es algo pegajoso y húmedo y caliente. Pero no ha resultado tan desagradable como el creía. En realidad, es sólo piel, ¿no? Piel de Sid. Y a Andy le gusta besar y lamer la piel de Sid. Se ha pasado noches enteras mordiendo, besando y lamiéndole el cuello entre gemidos y suspiros mientras Sid gruñía obscenidades sin parar contra su oído y embestía muy duro y rápido dentro de su cuerpo.

Así que es sólo piel. Piel suave; muy, muy suave. Y caliente. Carne algo hinchada, dura y que palpitaba en su agarre. Vuelve a lamer, con menos timidez, un par de veces. Pasa la lengua por todo el tronco y entierra los dedos en el abundante vello negro de Sid, acariciándolo. Siempre le gustaba acariciar el camino oscuro que iba desde casi el ombligo al bajo vientre del chico.

Él enreda los dedos entre su pelo castaño y cierra el puño, pero no le hace daño. Le empuja un poco la cabeza para que vaya más rápido.

-Así, así- jadea. –Empápala de saliva. Más rápido, Andy.

 

Siente los tirones y las caricias a partes iguales en su pelo. Intenta ir rápido sin liarse y hacerlo mal. Se relame los labios y le besa el glande y Sid gruñe una palabrota.

-Métetela.

-¿Qué?- pregunta más por acto reflejo que porque no le haya entendido. Sid mueve la mano hasta su mejilla e introduce el pulgar en su boca, acariciándole la lengua con la yema.

-Abre la boca y métetela. Con cuidado con los dientes.

 

A Andy le tiemblan los labios cuando forma una “O” perfecta y envuelve el glande. Se siente caliente contra la punta de su lengua. No sabiendo que hacer va bajando, despacio, llenándose la boca con carne.

-Ah, joder- Sid suspira contento, agarrándole por el pelo de nuevo. Empuja su cabeza para que abarque más y Andy se ve de repente con la boca llena y el pene casi hasta su garganta. Y se atraganta.

-¡Sid!- le grita, incriminatorio, entre toses. -¡¿Quieres matarme?!

-Joder, Andy, no seas nenaza- le gruñe, aun sujetándolo por la cabeza. –Tienes que tragar, empujar hacia abajo con la lengua. ¿No te acuerdas como te lo hago yo a ti?

 

Andy se pone más rojo porque la verdad no se acuerda. No de la parte técnica, al menos. Sólo recuerda el calor, la humedad, el placer e ir derritiéndose en sus manos.

-No vuelvas a empujar- le avisa y Sid asiente, impaciente. Vuelve a envolverlo con los labios y lo acaricia. Va bajando centímetro a centímetro hasta que su boca no puede más y retrocede. Y vuelve a bajar de nuevo. Y a retroceder.

 

A Sid lo está poniendo malo esa forma de resbalar los labios que tiene. Como el aliento caliente le acaricia la piel hasta casi quemársela. Joder, no es la primera vez que alguien le hace una mamada. Andy ni siquiera tiene práctica, no lo está haciendo genial. No debería sentirse como si fuera a estallar. Menos con ese movimiento tan putamente lento.

-¡Joder, más rápido!- aprieta su agarre en el pelo, conteniéndose para no volver a empujarlo. Le ha prometido que no lo haría. –Venga, Andy, joder.

Andy intenta aumentar el ritmo, pero se le cansa la mandíbula. Aunque extrañamente, tampoco quiere parar. No quiere admitir que le gusta la piel que acaricia el interior de su boca, que le gusta los gemidos que salen de la boca del moreno. Y cuando se atreve a lanzar un rápido vistazo, la imagen se le queda grabada en sus pupilas. Sid resoplando, mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos oscurecidos. Hambriento.

-Succiona- le pide y lo hace. Gime tan fuerte que a Andy casi le preocupa que los chicos de la residencia lo oigan. –Así… sí… Como si fueras a hacerme un chupetón en la polla… Baja y succiona, Andy… ¡ _Joderjoderasí_!

 

Aprieta las mejillas alrededor de la carne. Mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo, llenándose los oídos por las palabrotas y los jadeos de Sid. Se siente _tan_ apretado contra sus propios vaqueros, pero no se atreve ni a palparse. Ya le cuesta bastante hacer lo que está haciendo sin cerrar por error la boca y morder a Sid. No cree que pueda chupar y tocarse a la vez.

-Traga- le dice. Andy lo mira sin entender. –El movimiento… como si tragaras.- Obedece, tragando saliva y el gemido le sale tan ronco como un rugido. -¡ _Otravezjoder_!

 

Y Andy lo hace. Una y otra vez. Acaricia con la lengua y succiona. Traga. Pasea la yema de los dedos por la base. Hasta que de repente las manos de Sid lo agarran y lo apartan. Se ve con la mejilla contra el vientre del moreno, que mantiene los dedos enterrados en su pelo mientras Sid se corre en el suelo de su cuarto, violento y rápido, con un gruñido de satisfacción que casi lo hace gimotear.

-Oh, joder…- suspira, satisfecho. Le acaricia la cabeza despacio, casi con mimo, y a Andy le tiembla el cuerpo un poquito. Siente como si el calor le derritiera los huesos. Tiene ganas de gimotear contra el cuerpo de Sid. O restregarse contra él.

-Ven- dice con la voz gastada. Tira de su brazo para que Andy se siente en sus rodillas y le besa como siempre hace. Como si se lo fuera a comer. Andy casi ronronea, mientras se remueve en su regazo. Sid lleva su mano a su entrepierna y sonríe dentro del beso. –Mira como estás… Ya te dije que te gustaría. Dios, eres tan putita, Andy…

 

Lo recuesta contra la cama, colocándose encima. Andy se siente tapado del mundo, porque Sid lo cubre entero.

 

Lo cubre todo.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació de una conver con Nury (Superunicornio) que fue más o menos así: 
> 
> Malale: A ver, ¿quien quiere porno Sid/Andy?  
> Nury: ¡Yo! *Levanta la mano*  
> Malale: ¿Algo en especial, algún kink?  
> Nury: Me van las cosas sencillas, como las mamadas. 
> 
> Por lo que sí, es porno gratuito. Es porno de regalo. Y es de los pocos pornos de los que me siento orgullosa (porque yo y el porno BLEH) So, iba a publicarlo de cabeza. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
